Sheldon Swifties XLVI: Towel Day
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties XLVI: "Towel Day…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

"So…What's on the dinner menu tonight that requires you babes to pack bibs…" Penny staring at the group on sofa and chairs in Leonard's and Sheldon's living room…All, including Bernadette and Amy, with towels in their laps…

"Raj?...Lucy still too afraid of us?..." shake of head…

He glumly nodding…

"Excuse me…" Sheldon frowned… "These aren't bibs…These are towels…We are celebrating 'Towel Day' in honor of the late Douglas Adams, author of the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' series."

"Yeah…Uh…Get your frood on, gurlfriend…" Amy, quick glance to Bernadette who nodded, slight thumb's up…

"God, you must be so depressed to have a girlfriend who can't appreciate Douglas Adams…" Sheldon to Leonard…

Howard shaking his two heads…One a bit limp beside his neck. But hey, a tribute to the often non-functional troublesome extra head of Zaphod Beeblebrox in the TV series…

"Actually, I just wanted to urge you to eat up quick as the Earth will be destroyed in fourteen minute to make way for a new hyperspace bypass…" Penny, beaming proudly… "As I represent the Galactic Hyperspace Planning Council, clearing away minor planetoids full of annoying ape-like creatures who think digital watches are a neat thing for a prettier Galaxy and a smoother commute. Prosthetic Vogon Jetzia, definitely not at your service…"

Leonard beaming…She winking…See…Nailed it in one take…

"You'd be about the sort I'd expect to do such promos…" Sheldon frowned… "But aren't Vogons big, green, and ugly?...As well as the annoying part which you certainly have down pat, kudos."

"Unfortunate prejudice, ape creature…We're actually a race of hotties, we just tone it down when we're dealing with major civilizations…It's unprofessional…But, on minor worlds like this…We let our lovely fur down as hair…But as for that lovely shade of green…" she wiped her face with cloth…

"Just called me…Wicked…" She grinned, half her face now shining green, rubbing a bit more.

"Nice effect…" Howard nodded. "Leonard? How'd you work that?"

"Uh…Beats me…" he shrugged. "Penny? That's neat, it looks so real…"

"Thanks sweetie…" she beamed. "It's sure nice to get that pale cream color off the face for one evening…No offense guys, on you it looks fine but…"

"Stays in character…I like that…" Howard noted…

"What you should like is that I thumbed down the real bypass plan in my survey…Pending more review…Which means enough time for you all to have several generations of grandkids, build a star fleet, and get seats on the Galactic Council where you can bribe the right people to get it moved through Venus…" she smiled. "Pass the Thai, Raj?...Oh and you better take this…" she tossed what seemed a Iphone…

One moment…He put up a hand, while examining the phone held in the other. Grabbing his beer and sipping…

"A Hitchhiker's Guide…Cute…" he smiled…

"Yeah…Under the 'harmless now but kick-ass in a few generations' heading, scroll down to 'androids, sub category, 'Lucy'…I wanted you to have the operating manual…She's self-learning but frankly, I think I got gypped on her processor, she's taking so much time to acquire social skills…"

What?...She eyed the stares… "I couldn't leave the poor little guy alone forever…Now, who's up for poetry?..."

Oh, God…Leonard shaking head…

Well that explains that bizarre and torturous aspect of our post-loving making sessions…

"Here's one Leonard really loves…" she beamed…Pulling out sheet of paper…

Raj rather divided between skepticism and careful scanning of the operational manual…

"Ode to Two Really Tough Hairs on my Heiny…"

"Sheldon?...Why are you looking at her like that?" Amy, frowning… "That slight pinkening of your face could almost be taken as…"

"She's so green…Just like the Orion slave girl in the more cerebral Christopher Pike original pilot of 'Star Trek'..." he sighed…Amy, narrow look Pennywards…

And Strawberries is claiming to be the triple-breasted whore of Eroticon Three?...Hah.

"Excuse me…I have to go make a phone call…Please, don't stop, wonderful job, Bestie…" she rose…

Right, a phone call…To NASA…Narrow glare at the happily reading Penny…

"Oh, Hairs on my Heiny, Resistant to Cream…"

Howard eyeing Leonard who shrugged…

Hey, for sex with Penny what's a little five hour poetry jam…


End file.
